<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victor's Audio Tapes by 69_420_coolman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136097">Victor's Audio Tapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman'>69_420_coolman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself within the maze that is Joey Drew Studios, a place that seems to go on for miles and miles in every conceivable direction. Along the way, you find several audio tapes, all recorded by a man called Victor Wick. This is the transcript of those tapes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victor's Audio Tapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Victor Wick. I am trapped in this... labyrinth known as Joey Drew Studios. Right now, I am hiding from that... Ink demon. I am making these audio logs for both myself, in case I happen to forget something about myself, and for if anyone finds them so that I'm not forgotten. I'm a 20 year old male, at a height of 6'0. My weight is 200 pounds. I have a mother, father, and two siblings, a brother and a sister. I sued to work at my father's old candle shop before getting trapped in here. I made candles, and delivered them. I have been in here for... uh... cripes, I don't even know how long I've been here... p-point is, I've been here for a long time. O-Okay, I've got the basics done. I need to record how I got here. [sound of banging on door] W-Wait... [sound of banging on door] F-[sound of audio tape recorder falling, banging on door, running away]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>